Warmth
by harllett
Summary: Djaq struggles with the cold English winter. Luckily, Will is on hand to help. Will/Djaq fluff.


**Disclaimer :** The BBC owns Robin Hood. Unfortunately. I want to steal Will away and keep him for myself.

**Rating:** K

**Summary :**Djaq struggles with the cold English winter. Luckily, Will is on hand to help.Will/Djaq fluff.

**Author's Note :** The Will/Djaq fluff just won't stop coming tonight!

* * *

**Warmth **

Djaq awoke to the familiar scent of woodsmoke and the sound of Much humming softly to himself as he prepared breakfast. She stretched out underher blanket, flexing her fingers and toes, then pushed the blankets down her body as she readied herself to get up.

The cold air stung at her exposed flesh, a harsh reminder of the bitter English winter that had arrived with a gust of wind, a flurry of snow, and freezing temperatures. Giving a little yelp Djaq yanked the blankets back up, bunching them around her neck and curling herself into a ball.

Hearing a low chuckle to her right she turned her head and found Will, in the bunk opposite, peering at her sleepily as he peeked over the edge of his own blanket. His eyes were drowsy with sleep but his mouth with twitched into a grin at her displeasure. 

Glaring at him Djaq sat up, wrapped herself into a cocoon within her blanket, and shuffled to sit by the kindling fire. Picking up a stick she stoked it, trying to encourage the flames so the fire would become hotter. Will followed her lead and plonked himself in front of the fire next to her, but without a blanket. She scowled at him as he laughed, looking completely comfortable in the frigid air.

"Your English winters, they are too cold," Djaq grumbled. The outlaws ignored her; they had heard the complaint every day for the past few weeks. 

She continued to mutter under her breath as they ate breakfast, got ready for the day, and left to make deliveries. She was still grumbling as she and Will returned after delivering money to the villagers in Nettlestone, complaining as they waded through snowdrifts and shivering every time a branch deposited its frosty coating onto her head. 

Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her and her hood was draped over her head so Will could only see her eyes and nose. He couldn't help but chuckle at her annoyance.

"Is something funny, Will Scarlett?" she snapped, her patience giving way. 

"No, I…" he stammered, the smile instantly disappeared from his face. Instead his brows knitted with worry and he bit at his lower lip with guilt. Djaq couldn't help but laugh at the way his face was transformed into that of a little boy, worried that he had pushed too far.

"I suppose I will get used to this cold soon," she said hopefully. Will nodded encouragingly - he didn't have the heart to tell her that it was very unlikely – but she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you hiding, Will Scarlett?"

"Well, do you want to know a secret?" She nodded eagerly and he leaned closer to her, the edge of his hood catching against hers. "I don't like the cold either," he whispered conspiratorially. 

Djaq stopped dead again, a scowl darkening her face. Will knew he had fallen too deeply in love when he realised that even a scowl was beautiful on her. Any thought of her beauty disappeared, however, when her fist landed heavily on his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing at his arm and looking at her, wounded. "What was that for?"

"All these weeks you have been laughing at me for hating the cold! And now you say you hate it too." Will shrugged, sheepishly. "And that means I won't get used to it either!" Will yelped again as she shoved him forcefully and he toppled backwards into the snow. 

Djaq was ready to walk off in annoyance but the sight of Will lying in the snow and blinking in shock at what had just transpired made her anger dissipate as quickly as it had emerged. She started to laugh and couldn't stop, bending over to rest her hands on her knees as her giggles made her hiccup.

"Djaq, help me!" Will pleaded, reaching out his hands. Once she recovered Djaq took his hands to help him up but, with an evil smirk she had never beforeseen on the quiet carpenter's face, Will yanked at her hands so she fell half on top of him and half in the snow. Rolling out from under her he took advantage of her spluttering shock and began to shovel snow on top of her, laughing delightedly as she scrambled to escape his attack.

Will jumped to his feet and took a few steps backward, out of her reach, as Djaq managed to get to her feet. She stood mouthing silently at him, seemingly unable to find words to express her displeasure.

The stand off lasted a few seconds, filled with Djaq's heavy breathing and Will's anxiety at what she would do to him, before she lunged for him. Letting out a very uncharacteristic shriek Will turned and ran, his long stride keeping him out of reach of the furious hurricane that Djaq had become. 

But there was no stopping an angry woman seeking revenge. Running as fast as she could Djaq launched herself at his back, sending them both toppling to the ground. Taking a handful of snow she shoved it down his neck, underneath his shirt, then got to her feet and stared at him, daring him to retaliate. 

Will stood slowly and looked down at the slight woman before him, half disbelieving and half amused. He held out a hand and she looked at it warily. He decided that she was adorable when she was suspicious. "Truce?" he offered.

Still suspicious, Djaq fixed her gaze on his. He was looking at her honestly so she grasped his hand and they shook, then both started laughing.

When they arrived at the camp they found that they were the first to return, and the camp which usually seemed so homely and welcoming was freezing cold. Hurrying to the fireplace Djaq started a flame as quickly as possible and then sat next to it, hunching over. 

"You need to take your clothes off."

Djaq turned round slowly. "Excuse me?" Her indignation was offset by the fierce blush that had spread across Will's face.

"I…I…" he spluttered for the second time that afternoon. He held up a clean tunic as if the inanimate object could explain his intentions. "I just meant – you're all wet. From the snow."

"Oh!" Djaq took the tunic from his hands with an apologetic smile and quickly changed as he politely turned his back. Once she was back by the fire Will swiftly followed suit.

Turning back to look at her he could see that she was still shaking from cold, blowing on her fingers in an attempt to warm them. Lifting a blanket from his bed Will walked over to her and hesitantly draped the blanket over her shoulders, earning a beautiful, grateful smile for his trouble.

As he moved away he felt Djaq take his hand, tangling her fingers with his and tugging him back to her side. Smiling to himself he sat next to her, accepting the warmth of the blanket that she shared with him. 

Staring into the flames Will felt a weight descend onto his shoulder as Djaq rested her head there. He rested his cheek against her soft hair, unable to stop the silly grin from spreading across his face at their closeness. He closed his eyes, tired from the days events, and enjoyed the tingling sensations he felt where her body met his.

"Will?" Her voice was a surprise in the sleepy quiet of the camp.

"Mmm?" he murmured back.

"Am I really always going to be cold?"

He shook his head slightly and drew the blanket tighter around the both of them. "I'll keep you warm."

* * *

**A/N :** I thought you might like some cheese with your fluff.


End file.
